


Finders Keepers

by BalefireFlatlands



Series: Modern Lights [3]
Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: The Outcrier found himself a good time, and now he wants to keep it. Permanently.





	Finders Keepers

It was a boring Wednesday evening and the Outcrier and Lectricy were the only people in the small, brightly lit shop. Blackened windows hid the outdoors from view, lending privacy and anonymity to those inside. Which was good for Lectricy as the Outcrier smiled a shit eating grin and held up a shiny metal butt-plug about the size of a football.

“Not a chance.” Lectricy stuck his tongue out at him, flipping through the racks of leather harnesses. The fetish shop was close to their condo, and it was reaping the benefits of the Outcrier’s incessant need for new things. These two were probably making the company’s fortune.

“You’re no fun.” He put it back on the shelf, poking around the gags and bridles, before settling on some soft rope in a nice shade of burgandy. Fingering it, he turned narrow eyes at Lectricy, thinking for a few moments then tossing the rope in the bag he was carrying along with their other goodies.

His partner pouted, watching him, “I don’t like being tied up.”

“It’s not for you.” The Outcrier turned, wandering over to a different section. “It’s for me.”

Quirking an eyebrow Lectricy followed, “You want me to tie you up?”

The Outcrier shrugged, acting unexpectedly awkward, something Lectricy had never seen before. “Maybe.”

Lectricy darted in front of him, holding up two strappy leather harnesses, “Then I want you in one of these.”

“Aren’t we demanding now?” But the Outcrier smirked, pointing to the one on the left with less jangly bits.

—

Lectricy pushed the Outcrier down onto the bed, straddling him while trying to buckle the straps of the harness. “Stop squirming so much.”

“I do what I want.” Surging up, the Outcrier dug his fingers into Lectricy’s thighs, trying to shove him onto his dick.

Sliding back Lectricy smirked, grinding his hips down while at the same time working his fingers into the D-rings of the harness to slam the Outcrier into the bed again. “This is nice. I like this.”

With a grunt the Outcrier backed down, unwinding the rope and tying some loops and knots into it while Lectricy finished tightening all the straps of the harness. He held the wine colored coils against Lectricy’s stomach, admiring the color contrasting with his pale skin, “This would look good on you.”

Lectricy froze, breath going short, “I don’t…” He stared at the rope, starting to back away.

Tossing it to the side, the Outcrier sat up, “C'mere. I’m not gonna tie you up. Relax.” He wrapped his arms around Lectricy’s skinny shoulders, rubbing his back. There was definite fear in his stance as Lectricy cautiously leaned into him, heart racing. The Outcrier held him for a bit, letting him calm down. He desperately wanted to ask about it, wanted to know what had happened to make him react like this, but he bit his tongue. Now wasn’t the time.

Lectricy nuzzled against the Outcrier for a few moments then pulled back and roughly bit him on the shoulder. “Don’t do that.”

He almost groaned from the bite, closing his eyes briefly. “Yeah yeah. I won’t.”

“Good.” Lectricy took a deep breath, resituating himself and tugging the Outcrier back into place. “Now tell me how to do this.”

“No one ever paid you to tie them up before?”

The look Lectricy gave him was priceless.

“Alright, dumb question. Here, hold this bit, and this goes here.” The Outcrier talked him through threading the rope around his torso with each end going to his wrists and then tied snugly to the headboard, keeping his arms outstretched. He flexed his shoulders, testing; Lectricy had left some slack on the line and the Outcrier could have broken free if he really wanted to, but he settled down with his hands balled into fists.

Slender fingers roved over the Outcrier’s chest as Lectricy crouched over him, tongue and teeth finding their way from his neck down to his groin. He smiled as the Outcrier hissed and thrust up into his mouth, one hand came up a few inches obviously wanting to shove him down. All that did was encourage Lectricy to go even slower, really taking his time and paying attention to every inch of the thick body beneath him.

Dense, corded muscle tensed and bunched as the Outcrier went to grab Lectricy, only to have the rope drag him back. He groaned, wrapping his legs around the smaller man’s waist to try and drag him back where he wanted.

Lectricy fell forward, crushed between the Outcrier’s thighs. “Hey! You’re not supposed to do that.”

“So make me stop.”

Sticking his tongue out at him, Lectricy rocked back onto his heels, hands caressing the sensitive skin of the Outcrier’s legs. He lowered his head to bite at the Outcrier’s inner thigh causing him to gasp and twitch. Lectricy didn’t let up, twining his fingers through the straps of the harness and holding him firm, chomping down harder to leave purple and red teeth imprints. He bit and sucked and dragged his jaw along all that delicate, rarely exposed skin before abruptly getting up and walking to the closet.

Disoriented by the onslaught of painful attention and then complete cessation, the Outcrier lay there silently stupefied. His mind raced, yelling at him that this had been a bad idea: letting a prostitute he barely knew tie him up. Lectricy could rob him blind. Kill him. Permanently injure him. He wasn’t sure why he’d suggested this to begin with, other than he wasn’t thinking and he wanted it. And the guy seemed so nonthreatening and submissive. All evidence to the contrary as the Outcrier leaned up to look at the bruises covering his legs now. “Where the fuck are you going?”

Lectricy reappeared, holding a bottle of lube. “I was coming right back.” He smiled sweetly, sitting astride the Outcrier again and resting the very cold container on his broad chest. “I’m not gonna leave. Not done with you.”

“Good.”

“Also you haven’t paid me yet.” Lectricy rubbed some of the lube between his fingers, moving as slow as humanly possible to roll down a condom and start slicking up his dick.

“I want my services rendered first.” Squirming the Outcrier tried to twist around and knee Lectricy into a better position. Did they really need to have this conversation right now? He was gonna pay him. Eventually. However; he was currently enjoying the illusion of Lectricy being there because he wanted to be and not because he needed more money for heroin. He’d managed to string him along for nearly a month, trickling small amounts of money to keep him satisfied but not the full amount or enough for him to leave.

Some nights they didn’t even have sex. The Outcrier collapsing into bed and enjoying the warm body beside him. From what he could tell Lectricy was fine with the situation; he was just happy to have a place to sleep and was slowly dragging the Outcrier to every Chinese restaurant in a five block radius. There was some amount of trust there too as the Outcrier had ended up giving him a key to the apartment after he’d gotten a massive pang of guilt that he’d kidnapped him and then trapped him in a high-rise condo with no way to leave or come back. And guilt was a feeling that the Outcrier did not do well with. He usually paid to make that sensation go away. One of the many perks of being filthy rich.

Lectricy teasingly brushed his cold, slippery fingers against the Outcrier’s hole. “This a service you often pay for?”

“What?” The Outcrier blinked at him, whole body tense and quivery. “None of your fucking business what I pay for. I do what I want.”

Lectricy hummed, pressing a finger deep inside the Outcrier and watching him arch off the bed as he tried to stutter a response, his feet coming up to rest flat atop the sheets. Oh that was nice. Lectricy engulfed him again, warm mouth working him in time to his fingers. The Outcrier was very tight, this was probably going to hurt. It also answered his question that the man hadn’t been on the receiving end in a very long time.

The Outcrier was writhing, heels digging into the bed as Lectricy worked him good. With his eyes closed he tried to focus on the feeling, tried to relax and let the prostitute take control. He knew himself, if he wasn’t tied up he would have already slammed Lectricy face down onto the bed and gone to town on him. But that wasn’t what he needed right now.

Judging that the Outcrier was probably as stretched out as he was going to get, Lectricy knelt between his legs, sliding into him slowly. The Outcrier grunted out a curse, straining and pressing his knees into Lectricy’s sides.

“You okay?” Lectricy sounded submissive again, rubbing circles into the Outcrier’s hips as he stayed still and waited for the writhing to stop. He’d been given free reign, told that he could do basically whatever he wanted. But he wasn’t cut out to be in any way abusive, unable to enjoy seeing someone in pain. He’d been on the wrong end of that far too often.

“Yeah yeah fine. Get on with it.”

Leaning forward Lectricy dragged his lips down the Outcrier’s ear to his mouth, gently kissing him as he started to move. “You’re warm.”

“If that’s your idea of dirty talk, it needs some work.”

Lectricy brushed his lips to his ear again, voice deep and sultry, “Want me to tell you how hot you are? How you make me want to touch myself? How much I want to feel you against every inch of me?”

Shuddering, the Outcrier closed his eyes, his cock giving an almost painful twinge as Lectricy’s lowly rumbled words went straight to his groin. Yes he did want to hear that. Absolutely. Even now he was having trouble concentrating on anything else. But then again, “Not if you don’t mean it.”

Lectricy paused, tongue darting out to trace a line down the Outcrier’s neck. “You’re warm, and I mean that.” He gave a sudden violent thrust, “Now stop talking, I don’t wanna gag you.”

Shutting up for the first time in a long while, the Outcrier wrapped his legs around Lectricy’s slender waist, trying to rock into the thrusting as best he could without moving. The view was fantastic from this angle. Lectricy was leaned back, hands on the Outcrier’s thighs, eyes closed as he panted through slightly parted lips. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but that could be an act, he was a prostitute after all, it was a big part of his job.

The Outcrier hoped it was sincere, he wanted it to be genuine. Though he wasn’t sure why, normally he didn’t give a shit. Superficial and shallow summed up his life and personality pretty well. And yet he wanted Lectricy to be satisfied, it would feed his ego, but there was definitely something else there as well. Something he absolutely did not want to think about, ever.

Lectricy had started getting much rougher, putting his palms flat on the Outcrier’s chest, his breath huffing out soft sounds as he pounded into the larger man beneath him. It hurt, but the Outcrier wanted it to hurt, wanted to feel that burn to remind himself he was alive. Sure he lived for pleasure, but sometimes he wanted the abuse he dished out to be visited back on him. Usually it didn’t go quite this well, but he rarely let anyone take full control. He was too proud for that.

“Pull your legs up. Right here.. right here.” Lectricy’s fingers that had been tightly digging into the thick muscles of the Outcrier’s chest moved to his bruised thighs, pushing them back to adjust the angle of his pelvis. His voice was low and breathy, clearly on the verge of losing himself.

That was much better. The Outcrier moaned and tugged on his restraints, wanting nothing more than to reach out and shove Lectricy around. His legs weren’t used to being in this position, and they started to tremble as he hooked his heels together behind Lectricy’s back and nudged him forward. Still aiming to please, Lectricy fell against him, reaching a hand between them to stroke the Outcrier in time to his thrusts.

With a snarl the Outcrier started to sit up as best he could, about to tell Lectricy to knock it off and stop being a submissive little twink. But then his body betrayed him, collapsing back down with a gasp as his core heated, an electric feeling tingling the base of his spine.

“That good?”

No response. The Outcrier wasn’t going to lower himself to begging, but his eyes were closed and he was squirming which was answer enough. Lectricy was tiring, well practiced as he was he didn’t have a lot of stamina and as soon as he rode Outcrier to orgasm he collapsed, losing his grip on the larger man’s thighs and letting them drop to the mattress with a thud.

He slid out with a squelching sound, resting his forehead on the Outcrier’s chest. Tired and sweaty he crawled to the side, reaching for the Outcrier’s bonds to release him. Then he hesitated. “I smell, I’m going to take a shower.”

“Wait.. Hey. HEY! You can’t just leave me here.”

Lectricy leaned forward and gently kissed the Outcrier’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a bit. You be good.”

“GET BACK HERE.”

Continuing on as if he hadn’t heard him Lectricy disappeared into the bathroom, turning the water on and slipping into the shower. He could hear the Outcrier yelling at him still, faint over the sound of the multiple showerheads pouring down on him. The crisp scent of the Outcrier’s foresty soap covered him as he sudsed up and rinsed himself off; he was going to miss this shower most of all. The bathtub too, and of course the view from the balcony, but this was the best shower he’d ever seen and the fact he got to use it daily was still unbelievable.

The Outcrier was sullenly laying on the bed still, fixing Lectricy with a glare as he casually sauntered out of the shower in only his underwear.

“You’re cute like this.” He smiled as he returned to the bed, enjoying the Outcrier’s face as he tried to figure out how to respond to that, unsure if it was a compliment or not.

“Lemme up.”

“Say please.”

“Lec.”

Relenting, he untied him, unwinding the rope from the Outcrier’s wrists and bracing himself to be thrown onto his back and pounded.

However the Outcrier only sat up, rubbing his raw wrists before getting to his feet and gingerly walking to the bathroom for his own shower.

That was unexpected.

—

“What are you doing?” The Outcrier was standing naked in the living room, towel around his waist as he stared at Lectricy who was sitting on the floor in front of the big window, a few grocery bags next to him. The prostitute was fully clothed, wearing a jacket and his scarf, with his satchel at his side.

“That was seven. It’s what I owed you.”

Reality crashed back to the Outcrier. He’d gotten what he paid for, well what he still needed to pay for, and now Lectricy was going to take his things and leave. That was the plan. That had always been the plan.

“Right.” The Outcrier rubbed the back of his head, fingers rasping against the stubble there. “Guess I’ll get you your money then.”

Lectricy smiled sweetly and then turned back to the window, taking in the view one last time. He sighed deeply, watching the lights of the cars below. It really was one hell of a view.

Meanwhile the Outcrier was standing in his closet clenching and unclenching his fists. He pulled on a pair of lounge pants, movements robotic as his mind was completely elsewhere. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to pay Lectricy, he had the money and he was going to, but he didn’t want him to leave.

Not quite yet.

After hundreds of one night stands, meaningless arm candy, and failed relationships, the Outcrier was a seasoned pro at kicking people out of his life without looking back. So why was the opposite impossible to think about? It was easy, all he had to do was give Lectricy his money, the guy would go on his way, and he’d have fond memories to jack off to in the shower.

But he didn’t want that. He wanted Lectricy. In a way that he couldn’t quite put into coherent thought. What was he going to do?

Back in the living room he handed the prostitute a folded wad of cash. “Little extra since I destroyed your shirt that one time.”

“Thank you.” Lectricy happily pocketed the money into various hiding places, standing up and gathering his things.

“It’s almost midnight. Where are you planning on going?”

“I… Didn’t really…” Lectricy looked suddenly unsure, glancing out the window again as if all the answers were in the twinkling landscape.

And with them a light went on in the Outcrier’s mind. “Maybe you should stay the night. Just til you figure out where you’re going.” He held up his hands passively. “No sex, you can get a good nights sleep before you go .. wherever you’re going.”

“I guess.. back to–”

The Outcrier cut him off immediately, “You’re not going back there. You want two black eyes and a bunch of broken bones?”

“Well, no. But I don’t know anyone here. And everything looks expensive.”

“You know me.”

“Kinda. But you don’t know me. You’re just a client.”

The Outcrier looked the picture of affronted pride, “I know that you’re keeping a list of every restaurant we’ve gone to and ranking them by how good the soup is. I know you only wear sweaters even when it’s eighty degrees out. I know you like when I shove you onto piles of pillows and go to town on you.”

“What’s my last name?”

The Outcrier glared. With the few things he’d said he had honestly exhausted the facts he knew about Lectricy. Sure he’d been living there for a month, but the Outcrier was so self-absorbed he barely noticed things that weren’t directly related to himself. “Okay fine. But I bet that guy beating the shit out of you back in Florida didn’t know either.”

He’d struck a nerve there and Lectricy looked at the ground, tugging on his scarf. What was he supposed to do? Lectricy had stayed with the Outcrier for too long as it was. He’d let himself get comfortable, let himself enjoy the luxurious comforts of being doted on by someone with infinite money who loved flaunting it. “You don’t wanna be him.”

The Outcrier deflated. No he didn’t want to be him. Sure he wasn’t nice to people, he didn’t care, no one would describe him as kind. But he didn’t go out of his way to be a jerk and he’d definitely never beat the shit out of someone he was fucking for shits and giggles. “Alright. You figure out where you want to go that’s better than here and I’ll drive you.”

The lights beyond the window sparkled as Lectricy glanced outside again. It was dark, he was sure it was cold, and he had no plan of where to go. Stupid. He’d had weeks to think about it, only he … hadn’t. He wasn’t sure why.

“I don’t know.” He sighed, hunching up and looking pathetic. “I guess I’ll stay here for now. There’s nowhere else for me to go.”

A hollow victory for the Outcrier. He was getting what he wanted, Lectricy was staying, so why didn’t he feel good about it? He should have gloated, made some snarky comment about how great he was. Instead he nodded and retreated to the bedroom. Lectricy silently followed him a few moments later, awkwardly putting his belongings back in the corner of the closet he’d taken over.

When the Outcrier went to hug him he shied away and the older man backed off immediately, a little stunned. No one had ever cringed away from him. Well that was an even worse feeling than whatever he had been experiencing a moment before. He didn’t like any of this. Everything felt wrong.

Lectricy stripped down to his boxer-briefs and slid into the bed, turning his back on the Outcrier and curling up. As soon as the Outcrier crawled onto the other side of the bed, Lectricy tried to make himself even smaller, crunched up against the edge and about to fall off at any moment.

The Outcrier went to reach for him to pull him back, it was a king bed after all and there was plenty of room, but then hesitated. Maybe he shouldn’t touch him. Lectricy was acting scared, like he thought the Outcrier was going to attack him. Or rape him. He’d done some terrible things in his life, things even he wasn’t proud of. But that wasn’t one of them.

He went to the couch.

Laying there in the darkness of the living room with the lights of the city reflecting in the windows, the Outcrier certainly wasn’t getting any sleep. He was far from an introspective person, narcissistic and too oblivious to anything but his own needs. But he was making a valiant effort to try and figure out what was wrong and what he should do about it.

For starters he should have never brought Lectricy home with him. That had been a mistake. A nice, relaxing mistake that he’d thoroughly enjoyed, but a mistake nonetheless. That was good, admitting he’d done something wrong, the first step to self awareness and he got up to reward himself with a drink. Sitting on the chaise lounger he swirled his bourbon a few times before considering the next steps. The way he saw it he had three options: let Lectricy leave and get himself into all kinds of trouble in a town he didn’t know, keep paying him forever, or somehow convince Lectricy to stay without being paid for his time.

Scratch that first one immediately because he wasn’t about to read about a dead junkie in an alley that died of starvation because he didn’t have anywhere to go. Something about the second option didn’t sit right with him either. That would make Lectricy an employee basically, and he’d have to pretend to like whatever the Outcrier wanted in order to please him, and it would be his job to do whatever he said. Oddly that didn’t seem all that appealing to the Outcrier.

He poured another glass and took a deep swallow while he thought about that some more. Wasn’t that what he’d wanted? A little willing sex toy who was beholden to him. That’s why he’d bought him in the first place. Hell that’s why he’d dumped every other partner he’d ever had; because they had their own wants and desires and didn’t spend every waking moment catering to his needs. Lectricy had been pretty much doing that for the past month, and it had felt wonderful at first. But he wasn’t deluded enough to ignore that there were things he did that Lectricy didn’t like, that he’d been basically keeping him a prisoner for a while before giving him a key to the place, and especially that he could often tell when the prostitute was acting rather than being genuine. That had soured his desire for a living sex toy real fast.

What would be the best course of action here? Maybe he should buy Lectricy his own apartment or something. Help him get on his feet. He’d pretty much kidnapped him, and Lectricy really couldn’t go back to his home anymore without the threat of being killed. 

Furrowing his brow he unstopped the decanter on the table and splashed some more bourbon into a glass. He couldn’t see it too well in the dark, but the reflections of the cut crystal weren’t giving him any answers.

His musings were interrupted by Lectricy, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, quietly padding into the living room and sitting on the other side of the couch. “It’s your house, you should be in the bed. I can sleep on the couch.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Better view in this room anyway.” He gestured with his glass at the window, the barest hint of unsteadiness in his motions.

“But you live here. It’s your bed.”

“You kinda live here. That makes it kinda your bed. When you’re in it anyway.” Okay that had made a lot more sense in his head than when said out loud.

“Are you drunk?”

“No! ‘Course not.”

“Yes you are.” Lectricy inched closer, putting his shoulder under the Outcrier’s arm and standing up. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Hnf.” The Outcrier leaned heavily on Lectricy as he got to his feet. Squinting at the bottle he tried to judge how much he’d actually drunk, he only remembered pouring three glasses, but it was far more empty than that. Before he knew it he was in the bedroom with Lectricy pushing him down onto the bed. Uncoordinated, he shoved at him, nearly falling to the ground, “Don’t coddle me. I’m not paying you for that.”

“You’re not paying me for anything anymore remember?”

“Oh. Right.”

“Go to bed.”

“I’m in bed!” Indignant as a child, he sat up, wrapping an arm around Lectricy and dragging him down.

Lectricy yelped, sprawling on the bed before gathering himself and scurrying away.

“I’m not gonna hurt you you know.”

“I don’t know that at all.”

The Outcrier frowned, he was a lot drunker than he thought and everything was getting a bit hazy. His voice was whiny and pathetic as he responded, “Well I’m not. Just stay here for a while with me. I like having you around.”

Lectricy arched an eyebrow looking at the sloppy mess of a man currently struggling to get himself under the sheets. “Aren’t you famous? You’re supposed to get drunk and trash hotel rooms. Not beg prostitutes for freebies.”

“I don’t want a freebie. Want you.” The Outcrier rubbed his temples for a moment before he realized what he’d said. “I mean I’ll take a freebie if you’re offering.”

“No.” But Lectricy was smiling slightly, laying on his side so he could watch the various expressions flitting across the Outcrier’s face as he struggled to both make sense and not be an emotional wreck while drunk.

“Fine.” He eventually managed to get himself under the sheets and sort everything out, but he was starting to feel a little nauseous. Groaning he wrapped his arm over his eyes. He was getting old, being a pathetic sap in front of a junkie hooker and unable to hold his liquor.

He needed a vacation.

“You ever been to Tahiti?”

Caught by surprise Lectricy sat up to look at him. “No. I’d need to suck a hundred dicks a night to afford that.”

“We should go to Tahiti. You wouldn’t have to suck any dicks.” He rolled to his side to look at Lectricy, accidentally flopping his arm around the man’s waist. Accidentally.

“Not a single one?”

“Mine will be there if you get the urge. You know, comfort of familiar routines or whatever.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Lectricy shook his head, eyeing that arm on him but not pushing it off.

“I have my moments.” He pulled Lectricy against himself comfortably leaning on him and closing his eyes.

Suprisingly Lectricy allowed it, putting his palms flat against the Outcrier’s chest and nuzzling into his neck. “This is sweet, but still no freebies.”

“Nah. Only sleep.” Too drunk to be able to act on it even if Lectricy did suddenly undress and offer some free sex, the Outcrier relaxed into the embrace. One he’d started even. Well that was unlike him. He needed to watch how much he drank while emotionally compromised.

Lectricy happily squirmed and cuddled closer. He didn’t fully trust the Outcrier to not start groping him in the middle of the night, but he could tell that he was drunk enough to not be good for much. He could take advantage of that. It wasn’t often he got to sleep next to someone without fear for his life, and while the Outcrier had lots of other flaws, being a murderer didn’t seem like one of them.

“Sleep. And then Tahiti.”

“I don’t have a passport.”

“That’s fine. I know someone who can fix that.”

“You really want to take me on vacation?”

“It’ll be great. Relaxing. Good food. Drinks with little umbrellas.” He shut his mouth before he continued with the additional options: fucking on the beach and going snorkeling naked.

Lectricy quietly considered his options, try to figure out where to go in a town he barely knew, or go to a foreign country with someone who he marginally trusted not to abandon him there. Sure the Outcrier would probably take every opportunity to get in his pants, but there were worse things.

Thinking about his past he shuddered. Far worse things.

“Alright. Tahiti sounds nice.”

“No sweaters on the beach though.”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

The Outcrier squeezed him, chuckling low in his throat. “You wear whatever you want.”

Lectricy hummed in response, wondering what he was going to do longterm about this. Maybe that was a problem for another day. For after Tahiti. Certainly for after he listened to the Outcrier puke up everything he’d drunk a few hours later and then lay moaning in bed, the picture of misery.

He handed the older man a glass of water, rubbing his shoulder encouragingly. “Gonna make it?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. What did I say about coddling me?”

“That I should do it all the time.” Lectricy smugly sat down next to him, wrapping him in a hug.

“You’re a disobedient shit when I’m not paying you.” But he slid his arm around Lectricy, stroking his back.

“That’s me.” Lectricy flopped onto the bed, wriggling around to make room for the Outcrier to lay down.

Setting the glass down, the Outcrier tentatively laid on the bed, listening to his stomach gurgling in displeasure. “Sleep. Tahiti. You staying right there.”

“I’m here. Not going anywhere.”

“Good.”

He was being a soppy drunk, but he didn’t care right now. He curled around Lectricy, settling in for a good nights sleep. A hangover in the morning he was sure, but good sleep.

Lectricy snuggled close, enjoying this softer version of the Outcrier who seemed to be a little less self centered, even if he was drunk and vomiting.

This situation wasn’t so bad. He could get used to having a safe place to sleep. And food. Tahiti too. He could get used to all of that.

He hugged against the Outcrier’s sleeping form, listening to his soft snores.

No, not bad at all.


End file.
